Dry polymers are typically formed by slicing polymer particles to a standard particle size of 1200 microns. Polymers formed at the standard particle size, however, may not always be desirable for a given process or application. For example, when hydrating polymers, it may be advantageous to decrease polymer particle size. Doing so may increases a particle's surface area and decrease a required amount of time to hydrate a given volume of dry polymer.
Using conventional wetting techniques, however, may result in clumping of particles that are smaller than 1200 microns. Thus, it remains desirous to develop technologies that can wet small polymer sizes while mitigating the clumping of wetted polymers.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the technology is disclosed. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments presented should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the introduction.